Inuyasha vs Kagome
by paju13
Summary: Inuyasha gets himself into alot of trouble and Naraku ends up taking over his body. You wont belive what he makes him do. Run Kagome Run please R&R and be honest
1. Default chapter

Inuyasha woke up in the middle of the night to a familiar scent.

"Naraku." he said quietly to himself so he wouldn't wake the others.

He silently leaped down from his perch on a tree growling softly to himself.

He made a quick head count to make sure all were accounted for and safe. Miroku and Sango with Kirara in a ball at her head where on one side of the fire but plenty of distance away from each other in case the letch tried anything, and on the other side was Kagome with Shippo curled to her side for warmth. If it wasn't for the looming threat of Naraku he might have simled at the site.

_"Okay"_ he thought to himself, _" Sango, Kirara and Miroku are still weak from the last battle for a shard, Shippo is to small and Kagome...Kagome could get hurt."_

The last thing he wanted was for Kagome to get hurt.He couldn't stand to see her in pain. He had no idea when it happened all he knew was that at some point in the three years that he had known her he had grown to like her. Maybe even love her.

Deciding it was best to go alone he gave one last glance at the slumbering group and sniffed the air. Once had latched on to Naraku's stench he began to track it.

He was hopping from tree top to tree top so fast that to the untrained eye all there was to see was a blur of red. To Inuyasha all he saw was a blur of green that was the forest he passed through. He was lost in thought while his body ran on automatic, tracking down Naraku.

_" His sent is so strong, he must be close by or he's slipping up. After all it could be like that other time I found him easily. It was his weak night. He is only a hanyou. That bastard."_

Inuyasha soon came to a clearing. It was a dark and dismal place and only a small cottage occupied the large empty area. _" This doesn't seem like something Naraku would do. He might have passed through here or something because I dont sense anything. Gah! What a waste of time."_ Inuyasha thought to himself as he unsheathed his tetsusaiga.

There may not have been any sign of Naraku, or life for that matter, but he wasn't on to take big chances, escpecially when it came down to Naraku. Naraku was deceitful and down right unpredictable. He chopped right through the front door making a quick entrance. He had no idea who or what was waiting for him. Little did he know he had walked right into naraku's trap.

To be continued...

Sooo How did you like it? I went over my old one and tried to make it better so tell me what you think. It will take awhile but I plan on re-doing all my chapters and checkoing for any mistakes. Tell me if you have any good advice for me! Bye Bye!


	2. Narakus Plan part 1

As soon as Inuyasha entered the door he was assaulted with a number of strange things. First of all he couldn't smell right. Secondly it was so dark that even with his enhanced vision he had a tough time seeing. And secondly he had the weird sensation of wanting to pop his ears to clear them because his hearing seemed dulled.

"What the fuck?" He said to no one in peticular.

"Well, well, well Inuyasha I see you came alone." A voice said as if inside the walls. _"My plan is working better than I thought."_ The being covered in darkness thought.

Inuyasha looked around squinting trying to detect where the voice was coming from. _"I can't tell if it is Naraku or not. Damn it all!"_

"What the hell is going on?" Inuyasha demanded, "Who are you? Show yourself!"

Before Inuyasha could get out another word he was surrounded by a horde of huge angry looking demons. They surrounded him completely but they were no match for Inuyasha and his Tetsuseiga. But no matter how many Inuyasha seemed to slay more and more kept appearing taking their place.

So flustered and preoccupied Inuyasha didn't realize, until it was to late, that there was a mass of strange root like things circling around his feet. The snake like roots wrapped around his legs paralysing him in his spot and within a matter of seconds his body had been fully engulfed. The roots or whatever they were, were so strong that he couldn't budge.

Inuyasha struggled against the roots as much as he could accidentally dropping the tetsusaiga in the process. The great fang dropped to the ground turning back to its original rusty form.

_"Shit I dopped tetsusaiga!"_ Inuyasha silently admonished himself.

The demons that once surrounded him had disappeared when Naraku appeared in the center of the room.

_"Damn, how could I fall for this?" _Inuyasha asked himself.

Naraku walked over to him with a smirk on his face because his plan had worked and he had Inuyasha right where he wanted him.

"You're so predictable, Inuyasha." Naraku said with a chuckle.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Inuyasha asked, struggling against the binds again. Now growling loudly.

Nakaru didn't answer he just smiled wickedly at Inuyasha and slowly began walking around in front of him never breaking eye contact. Naraku was preparing to tell Inuyasha exactly what he was planing on doing. Inuyasha was at his mercy and he would soon learn real suffering.

To be continued...

Okay Dokay! Well? Tell me what you thought remember I'm still working on it and I am in the process of editing all the chapters of this story. Sorry about any words I spelled wrong my computer doesn't have spell or grammer check so bare with me.


	3. Narakus Plan part 2

**Hope you like this chapter I'm getting better ) (I think) HeHeHe**

Recap: Inuyasha is trapped by powerful snake like roots. Naraku is in the proccess of telling what his plan is for him. What will happen?...

"As you can see you pathetic little half demond, I could easily kill you after all you tetseiga is lying on the floor making you virtually helpless. But I decided a while ago what Kagome and your fate would be and I am now finally prepared for my plan. Messing with your heart at the same time as killing you and Kagome." Naraku laughed wickedly as a smile came upon his face, which just made Inuyasha more angry.

"You bastard!" Inuyasha screamed. "I'll never do it. Not in a million years.Whatever you want me to do I wont, i'll die first. Inuyasha said in a very serious tone as he starred Naraku right in the eye.

"I thought you might say something like that, but the truth, is that you have no choice in the matter." Naraku said as he drew nearer to Inuyasha holding a silver sword. This sword, however, was glowing. It seemed to have something coated on it at the tip.

"Is that what I think it is?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well if you think it is the possesive potion of the north then you are correct."

_"Damn with that stuff in my system i'll have to do what Naraku wants me to. He'll never get away with this, he can't." _Inuyasha thought to himself as a look of worry covered his face.

As Naraku came forward within an arms length of Inuyasha, a small section of the roots, just big enough for a blade, opened revealing the red of Inuyashas komono.

"And with this-" Naraku paused as he jabbed the tip of the blade into Inuyasha. "With this you shall do as I please." he stated as he looked on to Inuyasha who had a distinct look of pain and terror in his face.

Inuyasha would have grunted in pain but resisted. He would not give Naraku the satisfaction of knowing he hurt him. Inside where the blade was Inuyashas body was quickly absorbing the potion off the tip. soon it would full take effect leaving Inuyasha helpless.

"Now while I wait I see no harm in telling you what you will do upon your return to camp. Since I have control of you body that includes your mind as well. I will feed off your memories making it easy to fit in with your morning routine with the others. Thus knowing what to say and do to get Kagome away from the group and alone with "us" shall I say." Naraku explained to Inuyasha.

Inyuasha was silent because the potion was begging to make him lose control over his body, his ability of speech was the first to go followed by the movement in his arms and legs and eventually the only thing he could do was listen to what was going on and see out of his now frozen eyes.

Naraku continued, "Anyway we will get Kagome alone and I shall use your body as a channel to kill her. Killing Kagome would break your heart killing you, if however, it doesn't kill you I could easily finish you off. And if she was to fight back and kill you, well that would make it even easier on me."

The roots released Inuyashas limp body causing him to fall lifeless upon the floor. It would look as though Naraku was going to lay on top of Inuyasha but as soon as their bodies touched something happened. Narakus body was dissapearing into Inuyashas as though his body was absorbing Narakus like he did the potion. "Inuyasha" stood up and started to walk towards the door. Of course it wasn't Inuyasha, but instead Naraku that was causing this to happen.

_"We best be getting back to camp. It is getting light out. As I can see from your memories camp is this way." _Naraku said to Inuyasha through his mind, as they started to work their way towords camp.

To be continued...

**Well how do you like it so far? I will update soon if people want me to. Please read and review and be honest I dont want to embarass myself.**


	4. Back at Camp

**Ok guys bare with me I know there are alot of gramatical errors and for that I am sorry. My program doesn't have spell or grammar check. So please I will do the best I can but just enjoy the story!Thanx**

Recap: After Naraku takes over Inuyashas body, he tells him of his demented plans. Inuyasha is to kill Kagome or get killed by kagome whichever way Naraku wins.

You could tell that Inuyasha was trying hard to resist by the way he was slowly and ridgedly making his way back to camp. The sun was coming up and the camp was now in sight. The camp was still, no one was awake yet because they were all tired from the fight that had taken place yesterday. Inuyasha found his way back to his perch in the big tree that everyone slept under. Naraku knew everything now, how Inuyasha should act, what he would say and do. No one would know the difference.

"Good morning, Inuyasha." Kagome said quietly as she rose up.

"Your up early." He replied.

"Well I thought I would make a quick trip back home today. I haven't visited in such a long time and I want to see everyone. Everyone needs their rest and I could be back real soon. In fact I think i'll go now. When the others wake up tell them I wont be long and i'll see them soon." Kagome said as she gathered some of her things into her backpack.

"Fine, whatever. I guess I could deliver the message." He stated plainly as he rolled over in the tree to signal he was going to go back to sleep.

"Thank you Inuyasha, i'll be back soon."

With those parting words Kagome ran off into the woods until she came to the well and jumped in.

_"This is even working out better than I planned. Kagome is gone for the time being and we are left here alone with everyone. And they are all sleeping which just makes it so much easier. _

Naraku was always prepared he had on him some rope and sleeping inscence which he had grabbed before leaving the cottage.

_"These should prove to be useful." Naraku said._

After lighting the inscence by the fire he quickly tied everyone up. The inscence put everyone into a deep sleep and it would be very hard for anything to wake them up. As long as the inscence was around they were helpless. Naraku took Mirokus hand and tied it in a way that even if he had some how woke up he coulnd't use his wind tunnel without sucking up Sango. Then he gathered up all their weapons and threw them far into the woods. Then he found his way to the well and sat an waited for Kagome to return. Kagome appeared out of the well and she pulled herself up as usual.

"Hello Inuyasha. I wasn't expecting to see you here. Where are the others?"

"They all went to visit Kaede. I was sent to tell you. Seems like I am the damn messenger today."

"Well I think I can make up for it look what I brought for you. She said as she opened her bakpack and showed him the food she had packed for him.

"Kagome can we go some where quiet to talk I want to tell you something?"

"Sure, what about?

"I'll tell you when we get there. For now just hop on my back and we'll be on our way.

Without asking anything else Kagome did as he said and the began to jump from tree top to tree top toward the mountains.

_"I wonder where we are going and what Inuyasha wants to tell me. It must be important because this isn't anything like him." Kagome thought to herself._

Kagome was clueless that the only reason Inuyasha was taking her somewhere was so they could fight. Inuyasha or "Naraku" was searching for the perfect spot for this epic battle to take place.

To be continued...

**Ok guys I know this was a short chapter and i will make the next one longer.Please read and review. I want honesty. The next chapter will be better because thats when the battle will take place. **


	5. The Epic Battle part 1

Recap: Inuyasha "Naraku" is taking Kagome far away towards the mountains so they can fight without any interuptions. Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara are tied up and it seems like there is no way for them it escape. They are fast asleep and are helpless.

_"This is the perfect place. I finally found it. Ha ha ha ha!" Naraku said to himself and to Inuyasha._

The place which he was talking about was a large medow. There were trees surrounding it making it look like an arena. A small stream and a few short trees were basically all that occupied it. It would be a perfect place for a battle and that is exactly what Naraku had planned to do there.

Kagome hopped off Inuyashas back after he stopped and she began to look around.

"It's beautiful!" She said as she found her way to the stream. "Look at this water and how deep it is there. I bet we could swim here. She pointed to an area in thre center of the stream. It was the only deep part of the stream the rest wasn't even knee high.

Kagome walked over and leaned up against a tree next to the water. "So what was it you wanted to tell me Inuyasha?" She asked a she signaled for him to sit next to her.

"Well Kagome." he started " We have known each other for a long time now. Right?"

Kagome looked at him contently._ "Is he going to tell me what I think he is? Is he gonna confess his love to me. I sure hope so. I hope he feels the same way I do." Kagome thought to herself._

"Kagome I..I.." he stopped.

"Yeah" Kagome urged.

"I love you Kagome. I have loved you ever since we met." he stated and waited for her reaction.

This was all true. Naraku had looked deep into Inuyashas thoughts and this is really how he felt. He just never confessed it to her.

_" You bastard!" Inuyasha shouted at Naraku._

_"Why so angry Inuyasha is that not how you truly feel? Lets see her reaction., shall we?" Naraku said._

Inuyasha stopped because he really did want to know how Kagome would react to such a comment.

"I love you too." Kagome quickly blurted out. She began to blush.

Inuyasha gasped and for a second forgot about all that was going on. He was so happy she felt the same way and for a breif moment he smile on the inside.

_"I can't beleive I said that. I am so happy he feels the same way." Kagome thought to herself._

Inuyasha pulled Kagome closer and they kissed. For a breif moment all the world seemed right but then...

"Inuyasha! Kagome gasped out.

Inuyasha "Naraku" had stabbed Kagome in the side with one of her arrows. Kagome was bleeding all over. She pulled the arrow out of her side and automatically was putting pressure on it.

"How could you? I thought we-" Kagome cut off as she grunted in pain.

_"NO! KAGOME! HOW COULD YOU NARAKU YOU BASTARD! YOU ARE SO GONNA DIE. YOU WONT LEAVE THIS PLACE ALIVE! KAGOME BETTER NOT DIE!" Inuyasha yelled as he struggled for control of his body._

They sat in silent for a moment as Kagomes thoughts raced. _"Why is he doing this. Am I going to die by the hands of which I love. This can't be Inuyasha. I dont know how or why but he has to be under some kind of a spell._

"Don't die just yet Kagome. We have a battle to do." Inuyasha told her. He threw her bow to the ground in front of her.

"This is what you get to defend yourself so do it."

Kagome just looked at the bow and at the arrow she had pulled out of her side. _"Inuyasha or not I can't do it I can't kill him I love Inuyasha too much to kill anything that might be him." Kagome thought._

"Stand up!" Naraku ordered.

**Sorry I know I promised a longer chapter and a battle. This will give you something to bite on until I write the next chapter. I am tired so I am going to catch some shut eye. I will up date soon so please R&R Thanx**


	6. The Epic Battle part 2

Recap: Inuyasha "Naraku" has stabbed Kagome with an arrow and told her to defend herself. She is lying on the ground in pain and Naraku is ordering her to stand up.

"Don't do this Inuyasha!" Kagome said while staggering to stand up. "I know this isn't what you want to do." she added. "You have to fight it I know you can Inuyasha. I beleive in you. I love you."

"Shut up and prepare to fight!" he yelled in response.

Tears started to well up in Kagomes eyes. Kagome wasn't hurt that badly but if left long enough she could bleed to death. She payed no attention to it though. Right now Inuyasha was all she cared about.

"Iron reever soul stealer!" Inuyaswha yelled as he shot towards Kagome.

Kagome quickly ducked and missed the attack. Inuyasha continued to attack Kagome. Or at least attempt to hit her. His aim wasn't that good because of how much he was resisting.

_"Thats enough Naraku! Stop right now!" Inuyasha demanded Naraku._

Naraku payed no attention to him. He just kept chasing Kagome. Kagome was getting tired.

_"I dont know how much longer I can keep this up." Kagome thought._ Kagomes vision was blurring off and on. She would faint soon because of all the blood she was losing. She was losing it slowly but surely.

"I have had enough of this! It is time for you to die!" Inuyasha said to Kagome. He unsheathed his tetsusaiga and aimed it in her direction.

Kagomes eyes filled up with worry. She was just a human and great demonds didn't even stand a chance up against Inuyasha when he used his tetsusaiga. She knew that he could easily kill her. She just hoped that he would snap out of it.

"Wind Scar!" Inuyasha yelled this as he jumped up over Kagome.

Kagome used the rest of her energy to dodge the attack. Now she lay on the ground surrounded by rocks and dirt that was thrown everywhere by the tetsusaiga.

"Ha are you dead yet women?" Inuyasha asked and smirked.

"No I am not! And my name isn't women it is Kagome." Kagome struggled to say these words and stood up. She was so weak that she was barely able to stay up.

"Well then Kagome. Die!" Inuyasha said while throwing another wind scar attack in her direction.

_"NO! Kagome!" Inuyasha screamed on the inside._

He was struggling so much inside that the attack missed. There was enough force in it that it sent Kagome flying back. She flew back and landed in the deep part if the stream. Still gripping her bow and arrow she sank to the bottom. She was knocked unconsious.

"Kagome." Inuyasha gasped out. He thought she was dead and so did Naraku. Tears sprang from his eyes all though his face showed no emotion at all.

"NARAKU!" Inuyasha yelled. Inuyasha was so powerful now because he was so angry. He loved Kagome so much and Naraku ha taken her away from him. Inuyasha started to glow and the two bodies seperated from one another. There Inuyasha stood and in front of him stood a stunned and angry Naraku.

Inuyasha payed no attention to what had happened he dropped his weapon and ran over to where Kagome had been flung. He jumped into the stream and dove to the bottom where Kagome layed on the floor barely hanging on to her last breath. Inuyasha grabbed her and made his way up to the surface in an instant. Naraku was still stunned by what had happened. He just stood there with his mouth trying to figure out what had happened.

_"Why where we seperated? Perhaps he loved her more than I thought." Naraku thought._

"Kagome? Come on Kagome wake up." Inuyasha said while gently shaking Kagome in his arms.

"Inu...yasha" Kagome coughed out. She spit out a little water.

"Kagome your still alive. Thank god! I thought I killed you." Inuyasha said while giving her a big hug. A few tears fell from his eyes.

Kagome noticed Naraku standing behind him a little ways away. She had a good enough idea of what had happened that she didn't even ask. Then she was still looking at Naraku when she saw him turn towards them. Naraku figured that he could catch Inuyasha off guard. Inuyasha didn't expect it at all he was so preoccupied with Kagome he didn't both to look back. In one swift motion Kagome brought up her bow and arrow pushing Inuyasha aside a little and fired. A stream of blue light followed the arrow. Naraku didn't expect it at all. He was hit in the chest. Unfortunetly it did not kill him. It just wounded him really bad.

_"Damn it didn't kill him." Kagome thought and then fainted from the loss of blood_.

**Meanwhile back to camp where the rest of the gang is...**

"Kaede?" Miroku mumbled as he whiped the sleep away from his eyes. "What happened.

"I was witness to the whole thing so I went and got Lady Kaede here to come help me revive you and un-tie you" Myoga said jumping up and down on his shoulder.

"Where is Kagome and Inuyasha?" Sango worriedly asked while standing up.

"They went in that direction." Myoga said and pointed in a direction.

"Where are our weapons?" Miroku asked looking around.

"I dont know but we better hurry. I am worried about those two. Afterall we were tied up and they weren't something is wrong with that." Sango said while jumping on kirara with shippo.

Miroku didn't bother to argue he knew she was right. He jumped on Kirara and they made their way as fast as they could into the distance.

**Back to where Inuyasha and the now unconsious Kagome are.**

"There they are!" Shippo said as miroku jumped off of Kiraras back.

"Wind Tunnel!" Miroku Yelled

This distracted Naraku while Sango, Kirara and Shippo came with an attak from behind. Shippo used fox fire and Kirara hit him as hard as she could.

Inuyasha layed Kagome down and ran over to his tetsusaiga. He picked it up and aimed it towards Naraku. Naraku was distracted with all that was going on he didn't notice him.

Inuyasha wiped the tears in his eyes away and his face turned red with anger. "Wind Scar!" He yelled.

The attack hit dead on. The only thing that was left was a cloud of dark purple smoke.

Remembering Kagome he sheathed his sword and ran over to her. She was covered in blood and dieing fast. He had to get help. He quickly and gently ppcked her up. she layed lifeless in his arm while he swiftly made his way to the nearest village.

"Please stay with me Kagome. We're almost there." Inuyasha said to Kagome as they made their way to the village.

**Ok what do ya think? Should she die or should she make it? I am still trying to decide. Well anyway please R&R Thanx.**


	7. Doctors News

**I had a little computer time at my aunts house so I wrote a chapter. It may be a bit before I can get another chapter up though. So enjoy.**

"Kaede!" Inuyasha shouted looking around for her furiously. "Kaede! Where are you?" He said rushing in to her hut.

"I am here. What is the matter Inuyasha?" She asked with a confused look on her face.

"Kagome has been injured, badly and needs help." He said gently lying her on the floor.

"Get some water and cloth to clean the wound, now." Kaede order as she quickly walked over to Kagomes side to inspect her wounds.

Kaede took off Kagome's shirt and began to pour water on the wound clearing away some of the blood.

"This is bad. She has lost a lot of blood and I dont know if I am able to give her the help she needs." She looked up at Inuyasha. "You have to take her back to her time. Her family should know what to do to help her I can only bandage it and stop the bleeding."

Inuyasha waited a moment for her to bandage the wound and then gently picked her up. He had wrapped his kimono around her so she wasn't so exposed. He swiftly made his way to the well and jumped in. He could feel Kagome slowly slipping away in his arms. Inuyasha rushed into the house.

"Kagome needs help!" He shouted as he barged into the kitchen where the Higurashi family was eating their dinner.

"What happened to Kagome?" Her mom said rushing over to them.

"Too long of a story i'll explain later. She need help she is badly wounded." Inuyasha said anxiously.

"We need to take her to the hospital." Her mom said grabbing her car keys. "Follow me Inuyasha." She demanded and ran towards the vehicle parked aside the house. "Get in we dont have much time." she added.

Sota and grandpajumped in the back seat and buckled up as quick as they could. Within a matter of minuets they reached the hospital. Kagome was rushed in to the emergency room and Inuyasha and the others where left to pace the waiting room. Kagome's mom finished filling out Kagome's paper work and handed it to the nurse att he front desk.

"How long untill we know if she is alright?" Inuyasha asked worry building up in his eyes.

"I don't know." Kagome's mom said in a saddend tone. "I don't know."

"Ms. Higurashi?" a doctor asked as her entered the rom.

"I am Ms. Higurashi." Kagome's mom answered.

"Could I talk to you in private for a moment?"

"Yes you can."

Kagome's mom and the doctor returned a few moments later. Kagomes mom was crying a little bit and that worried Inuyasha and the others a bit.

"Whats going on mom?" Sota asked.

"Yes, is Kagome alright?"

"I have good news and a bit of bad news." She paused and then went on. "Kagome is alive and she will be just fine. The bad news is that her body and mind went into a bit of shock or something from the loss of blood. Anyway she is in a coma and the doctors aren't sure if she'll ever come out of it." She said tears welling up in her eyes.

"What is that? Whats a coma? Is it bad?" Inuyasha asked. They all looked at him with sad looks on their face.

"It's kind of like she went intop a deep sleep. But the doctors dont know if she will ever wake up." Sota answered.

Inuyasha took a second to proccess this. "Kagome." he said in a whisper so low that no one could hear it. "What do we do now?" he asked in a low tone.

"All we can do is wait." Kagome's mom stated. "Wait and pray."

**Ok guys I know this chapter is really short but it is the best I could do with the computer time **

**I have. You should be happy that I had time to write this. Anyway I will make the next chapter longer. Later.**


	8. Confessions

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

"I cant stand it anymore I wanna see Kagome!" Inuyasha said angrily at a nurse.

"It will just be a few more minuets sir. Try to calm down." She said pushing him away form the door.

Inuyasha didn't say anything but gave her a nasty look. He went back and sat down with sota and grampa and waited patiently. Which was suprising because he never was that patient. He was just so worried about Kagome and if he couldn't see her yet he thought it was for the best. A little while later Kagomes mom came walking out of the room that Inuyasha was prevented to enter. She came out with the best smile on that she could muster up.

"She's stable and everything is normal. The wound to her side is doing fine." She said hugging the now teary eyed sota.

"Can we go see her mom?" Sota asked looking at her hopefully.

"Yes we can." she said standing up and ushering everyone to the room.

It was a dismal looking place there was nothing on the walls and it was verydull and quiet. Just like any hospital is. They all filed in the room and stood around Kagome.

"What are all those things hooked up to her?" Inuyasha said curiously pointing at the I.V.

"They are just keeping everything in her system normal. She wont be able to eat while she is in a coma so it gives her the proper nutrition she needs. And those over there are monetering her heart rate." Kagomes mom pointed out.

Sota sat down next to Kagome on the bed gently holding her hand. Grandpa was also sitting on the bed but on the other side. Inuyasha was just staring in silence at the beauty lying before him. He had never seen her like this. I mean he has seen her asleep but this time he could feel it was different. He could feel a little bit of tears starting to well up in his eyes. He looked out the small window trying to hold them back. He couldn't stand seeing her like that. Lying there looking so lifless. A while passed and Inuyasha still stared out the window.

"I think we better get going we can't be here forever. We'll come back tomorrow and see how she is." Kagome's mom said standing up gesturing for everyone to join her as she walked towards the door. "Why dont you stay her for a while longer Inuyasha. Have some alone time." She smiled weakly at him and waited for a response.

He nodded and said," I'll see you guys later." He watched as they all made their way out the door leaving him and Kagome all alone.

Inuyasha didn't know what to do so he made his way over to her side. He gently sat down next to her on the bed and watched her chest slowly move up and down. It was getting later in the day and the sun would soon set. The light danced across Kagomes face enhancing her beauty even more. Inuyasha took her hand in his and held it kind of firmly.

"Kagome..." He started softly. "I dont know if you can hear what I am about to say or not but I have to tell you something." He looked at her motionless figure.

Kagome was listening to his every word. She was in like a dreamstate of some form. She was a little aware of her surroundings. Though as much as she struggled to wake up she could not. She was lost in thought untill she heard a familiar voice. 'Inuyasha' she thought and did her best to hear what he was saying to her.

"Kagome we have been through a lot together alot of good and a lot of bad. Everytime things got bad you were always by my side. And when Naraku took over my body he made me say things to you that I would never say." He looked at her.

'So what he is trying to say is that he really doesn't love me.' Kagome thought thinking that if she could cry right now she would but she was broke from her thoughts when she heard Inuyasha start talking again.

"It's hard to say this even though you might not even be able to hear it. But when I was under Naraku's control he was able to see into my mind and heart. When he forced me to tell you that I loved you...I have to be honest Kagome."

'You dont love me do you?' Kagome thought preparing herself for what he was about to say.

Inuyasha leaned up to her ear and whispered to her," I love you Kagome. I always have and always will. You are the only one who matters to me." He looked up at her with his large loving amber eyes for a moment. Then he slowly bent down pressing his lips up against hers.

'Oh my gosh! He just confessed his love for me. And now he is kissing me.' Even though Kagome could not move she could feel the redness rushing to her cheeks. She wanted so much to kiss him back.

He slowly rose up and looked at her with sadness in his eyes he didn't know if he was ever going to be able to have a conversation with her again. A conversation where she could respond. One stray tear slid down his cheek and hit Kagome's arm.

"I will wait for you on the other side of the well." With that he kissed her hand and lay it down gently.

He made his way to the door with not intention of looking back. He knew he had to get out of there before he really lost it. Making a quick stop at Kagomes house to tell the bye he went back through the well.

**-Back With Kagome- (keep in mind she is still in a coma )**

'Inuyasha I am lost in this darkness. Help me find a way out.' she pleaded to herself.

Kagome suddenly saw herself walking around in a forest. She turned around to see the well. Looking to her right she saw a large tree.

'What is going on here? How did I get here?' She said looking around untill she spotted the large tree. 'The tree of ages?'

She began making her way to the tree to find nothing. She had hoped to find Inuyasha there or something. Then all of a sudden she heard a voice. It was very distant and she couldn't figure out who it was or what they were saying to her. She decided to go look for the source of the voice so she could see what they were saying and maybe they could help her out by telling her where her friends might be.

**Ok tell me what ya think and be honest sorry i havent updated in a while things have been hectic around here. TTFN**


	9. Voices

_**RECAP: **_

_**-Back With Kagome- (keep in mind she is still in a coma )**_

_'Inuyasha I am lost in this darkness. Help me find a way out.' she pleaded to herself._

_Kagome suddenly saw herself walking around in a forest. She turned around to see the well. Looking to her right she saw a large tree._

_'What is going on here? How did I get here?' She said looking around until she spotted the large tree. 'The tree of ages?'_

_She began making her way to the tree to find nothing. She had hoped to find Inuyasha there or something. Then all of a sudden she heard a voice. It was very distant and she couldn't figure out who it was or what they were saying to her. She decided to go look for the source of the voice so she could see what they were saying and maybe they could help her out by telling her where her friends might be._

Inuyasha sat alone in his tree. He felt weak. He left Kagome in her time of need all because he couldn't stand to see her like that. It broke his heart to see a woman that was always so lively and strong hooked up to a bunch of machines that were to keep her alive. She looked so fragile like she would break. He couldn't stand it so he did the only thing he could…he ran away.

'_That's not true you could have been there by her side waiting for her to wake up' _his inner voice piped up. '_She would have done the same for you and you know it.'_

"I know! Shut up!" He yelled into the darkness mad that his inner voice made a good point.

"I should go back and see how she's doing though." He thought out loud.

'_Exactly! Now get moving!' _

His decision made he made his way over to the well set on seeing Kagome and staying by her side this time. He would be strong for her. Even if it killed him to see her like she was.

**-Back With Kagome-**

Kagome was now lost. The voice that she had been following suddenly stopped awhile ago and now she didn't know where to go. She kept on wondering what happened to the voice and who it was. It sounded like the voice of a man because of how deep it was but it was so soft and distorted that she couldn't make out what they were saying or who it was. She was getting scared. She was in the middle of a forest and had no idea where she was or how to get out.

"_Come back to me. I need you."_ The voice all of a sudden boomed through the trees.

"How? Who are you? Help me!" Kagome cried helplessly.

"_Follow my voice out of the darkness. Come back to me please."_

"I don't know how!" Kagome screamed back. It was hard to tell where the voice was

coming from. It seemed to bounce back and forth in the trees making it hard to pin point.

"_I Love you and I need you back…Kagome." _This time it only came from one direction. She ran in an attempt to catch up with the fading voice. She was sure now who the voice was…Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha hold on! I'm coming!" She yelled breathless because she was running.

A bright light erupted in the center of the forest. She ran to it because the voice was coming from the middle of it. She didn't hesitate as she threw herself in to it with open arms. She wanted to get back to Inuyasha and if she had to go threw some hoops to do so she would. She did love him after all.

**-Not In Kagome's Head Anymore-**

A man sat in a chair next to a young girl hooked up to a bunch of machines.

"It's been 500 years. Come back to me. I need you. Follow my voice out of the darkness. Come back to me please. I Love you and I need you back…Kagome." He whispered lovingly into her ear. He continued to hold her hand tightly like it was his life line and sat there in silence content to just stare at her. This time he was willing to wait for her.

**Okay Okay so what did you think? I will explain the whole 500 years thing next chapter so don't worry but other than that did you like it. Sorry about not updating I seemed to have lost my inspiration. Well i'll try to keep updating but with homework and state testing i'm not promising you anything.**


End file.
